


after all these years

by theunionawakes



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Era, childhood best friends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunionawakes/pseuds/theunionawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little drabble from a prompt on tumblr, darcy/bill childhood best friends au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after all these years

"Darcy?" Bill asked, looking up at the ceiling from his spot on the floor in their dorm room.

"Mm?"

"Do you ever think about how odd it is that we are still friends after all these years?"

"Not particularly..." Darcy replied, not looking up from his book.

"You don't think about it, or you don't think it's strange?"

"Both, I suppose. I had never really considered it, but now that I think about it, it makes sense. Our families spent a lot of time together when we were young, and since our brothers left us behind and we didn't want to play with the girls, we just ended up together," Darcy said matter-of-factly.

"But even as we got older, we're still friends. People usually drift apart as they get older, I think- they start to like different things or they simply stop spending time together. That hasn't happened for us. Don't get me wrong," he sputtered. "I'm very glad we're still friends. It just seems unlikely that we would stay that way."

Darcy smiled. "I'm glad too."

**Author's Note:**

> pure fluff but whatever.


End file.
